


Say Something...

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabe. No." It wasn't real, it was another trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something...

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song Say Something by Great Big World.
> 
> Feedback is always great. So sorry.

"Lucifer... you are my brother, and I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."  
"What did you say to me?"  
"Look at yourself... Boo hoo, Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."  
"Watch your tone."  
"Play the victim all you want, but you and me, we know the truth. Dad loved you best, more than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So all of this is just a great big temper tantrum. Time to grow up."  
A few moments later, a flash of light, a burning of wings.

~~~~~

A flash of light burst through the windows of the hotel.  
"What's that?" Sam asked, shielding his eyes from the light.  
"Gabriel did it." Dean exclaimed. "Gabriel did it! He got him Sammy he got him!"  
Dean pulled his brother into a bone crushing embrace, smacking him on the back.  
"Come on!" Sam smiled. "Let's go!"  
The two brother ran towards the hotel doors, shoving them open and running down the hall.  
"Gabe!" Sam shouted. "Gabe I can't belie-" Sam stopped. Freezing in his tracks he felt his blood run cold.  
"Sam? Sam what is it?" Dean yelled, running up to where Sam had stopped.  
"Gabe..." Sam whispered.   
Gabriel lay in the middle of the room, eyes wide open, wings scorched onto the ground. Sam collapsed to his knees.  
"Gabe. No." It wasn't real, it was another trick.  
Dean grabbed under Sam's arms, pulling him back up to his feet. Dean still hadn't said a word.   
Sam staggered to Gabriel's side, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down his face.   
"Oh god no." He whispered, threading his fingers into Gabriel's hair. "Stop it Gabe. Stop it."   
"Sam..." Dean said.  
"STOP IT GABE IT ISN'T FUNNY." Sam screamed.  
Sam grabbed Gabriel's shoulders, heaving him onto his lap. Dean hovered over them, unsure what to do, before stepping back and giving them some space.  
Sam cried quietly into Gabriel's hair.   
"I got you Gabe, I got you." He whispered through the tears.   
Only minutes ago the brothers had been celebrating. Now one of the people he loved most lay dead in his arms.  
"Say something Gabe. Tell me its a joke."   
Gabriel's golden eyes stared blankly at nothing.  
"This can't be goodbye."  
The dark charcoal swirls of Gabriel's wings lay printed onto the floor.  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."  
An angel blade lay abandoned on the ground, glinting in the light.  
"Say something..."  
A flap of wings announced Cas' arrival, but Sam didn't even blink.  
"You can't leave me."  
Sam pulled Gabriel into one last hug, pulling the lifeless body as close as he could.  
"I love you." He whispered.


End file.
